Long Distance
by Labyrinth01
Summary: Brenda and Fritz are separated by geography, but a steamy phone call makes them feel as close as ever.


**Long Distance**

"Brenda, what are you wearing?"

Brenda looked down at herself, dressed in an old tee-shirt and stretch pants.

"Well," she said, "I'm wearing the red silk brocade corset you like so much, the one that unties in the front."

She could hear Fritz's quick intake of breath over the phone. "What else?"

"I have on a black lace garterbelt and black stockings with the seam up the back." She paused for effect. "And a very, very small black lace thong."

"Reach down and move the thong aside," he said, his voice impossibly gruff. "I want to feel how wet you are."

Brenda moved the phone to her left hand and did as told, lowering the stretch pants to her knees and adjusting her underwear. "What are you doing to me?" she asked, her arousal building.

"I'm moving my fingers through your folds and around your center to see how much I've turned you on. Now tell me."

Brenda did as Fritz described, her hand no longer hers, but an extension of his. She was helpless to do anything but what he asked her to do. "Oh Fritz, I'm incredibly wet, my lips are swollen, and my center aches for you," she whispered.

Fritz moaned. "Oh God Brenda, you feel so warm, so perfect."

"You know what, Fritz?"

"What, Brenda?

"I see you have a huge bulge in your pants, and I desperately want to feel your erection. I want you in my hand. Now."

She heard the sound of a zipper being lowered in the background, and Fritz's breath becoming more rapid. "How hard have I made you, Fritz? I want to feel you, to rub the fluid oozing out around your tip again and again, until it dries up."

"Yes," Fritz could barely speak. "Your hand feels amazing on me. I could come right now just from this."

"Don't," Brenda said sharply. "I'm not done with you yet. I'm moving my hand up and down your shaft, back and forth. You feel like velvet, and I can't believe you are so hard. I'm even wetter now."

"Oh Brenda, I'm putting two fingers in you." She did, and she gasped from the feel of it. And they weren't her fingers, they were his, warm and manly, bigger than hers. She leaned her head back and moaned. "And I take my thumb and swirl it around your beautiful clit, gently, as I thrust my fingers into you," Fritz growled.

Brenda almost dropped the phone. The sensation was incredible. "Oh God Fritz, oh that feels so good. Don't stop."

"I'm not going to stop, honey, but I am going to multitask." He paused to catch his breath. "Unlace your corset. I want to touch your breasts."

Brenda held the phone in the crook of her neck and left shoulder, and slowly moved her left hand down to her chest, and pulled up her tee-shirt until it was bunched above her naked breasts.

"My nipples are so hard, Fritz. See what you do to me?"

"I have one of your nipples in your mouth and I'm sucking, hard." Brenda couldn't replicate the act on herself, but she rubbed her nipples into tight pebbles and felt Fritz's mouth on them. "Ohhhh," she moaned. "Your tongue, Fritz, it's warm, so perfect." She was breathing so hard she could barely speak. "You make me feels so good, and I want to make you feel good too." She slowed the movement of her fingers inside her, knowing she had to regain some control.

"I'm kissing your gorgeous chest," she said, tasting his skin and smelling his cologne. "And I look at your beautiful cock in my hand. I can't believe how hard you are, and I'm desperate to have you in my mouth." Fritz groaned, almost as if in pain. "Please Brenda, take me in your mouth. I want to feel your lips on me." In Brenda's mind she wrapped her hand firmly around his base and then slowly licked his tip, tasting his fluid. "Oh Fritz, you taste so salty. You taste so good." She took the length of him in her mouth and sucked lightly, her tongue dragging along on the underside of him. She was rewarded with a load moan. "Brenda, you are incredible. This feels incredible. I am right on the edge. Please let me come in your mouth."

Brenda could barely speak and was quickly losing control. "Come Fritzy, and I'll come with you."

"God, you are so wet, Brenda, I can tell you are close. I'm putting three fingers inside you now, because I know you are so wet you can handle it." Brenda slid an extra finger in her core and nearly burst with pleasure. "And I'm picking up the pace on your clit, and my fingers are thrusting deeper into you, stretching you. I want you to come hard."

"Oh Fritz, I can taste more of you now. It feels amazing to suck you and run my tongue up and down the length of you, and massage that sensitive spot at your tip." Fritz nearly screamed. "And each time I come up, I slowly suck on your tip, running my tongue along your ridge, before I slide back down you and suck hard."

"Oh Brenda," Fritz gasped, out of breath and barely able to hold the phone with his free hand. I'm coming Brenda, I'm coming, I'm coming…"

"And I'm ready for you, to swallow each drop of your essence. Come for me, Fritzy."

Brenda arched her back and felt her own orgasm bearing down on her. She went perfectly still for a moment, and then she shattered, screaming incoherently into the phone. She was vaguely aware of the guttural sounds coming from the other end of the line, but she was too absorbed by the sensations of coming, and then coming again, to really notice.

When the spasms died down and she could think again, she was aware of Fritz's heavy breathing on the other end. She knew that breath, just like she knew his taste, his touch, his scent. He had come with her, just like he always does.

Brenda removed her hand from her white cotton underwear and leaned back on the pillows, smiling. She could tell that Fritz was also reclining in a similar matter, worn out as she was. And as satisfied as she was.

They listened to each other's breathing for a few minutes, until each thought the other sounded more or less back to normal.

Fritz spoke first. "Brenda, did I ever tell you that you are amazing?"

She smiled. "All the time, but I don't get tired of hearin' it."

He sighed. "I miss you so much."

"Me too, Fritzy, me too." She paused, asking the question she asked every night: "How many more days?"

"Four. I'll be back on Tuesday." And he asked the question he asked every night: "Can I call you again tomorrow night, same time?"

"Oh yes," she answered, her voice smooth and honeyed from pleasure. "I'll be countin' the hours."

He chuckled. "Thank god for free nights and weekends. I love you, Brenda. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams yourself, Fritzy. Good night."

"Good night."

4


End file.
